The meniscus around the eye is an important element in making realistic eyes for computer-generated (CG) characters. The meniscus is essentially a watery layer that forms where the eyelid contacts the eyeball. Creating a meniscus in the correct place and making its appearance realistic is a highly challenging problem in CG modeling.
Prior attempts at modeling menisci involve creating a number of modeled spans around an eye to achieve, e.g., a highlight between the eyeball and tear duct. But such custom modeling is highly time- and effort-consuming.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.